Unown
Unown is the name of a Pouetpu-games user who joined on 2012, being better known by his recently troll actions to Pouetpu-games site and criticism given to the PG community and staff. He's mostly active on Pouetpu xat. Unown made 122 levels and 1430 rates before he got banned by fake rating and drama made on the website. This user has almost 120 f/fs. History Original run 2012-2013 Unown originally started making some levels on the site which got a good reception from users, however, Pouetpu banned his account by uknown reasons, which caused him to brought a bad impression and start to make some actions against the website overall. The troll accounts Unown has made more accounts than any user in the site's history, and spammed with each and every one of them. These troll accounts action is currently active. Even the mods are working hard to stop these accounts, they cannot ban them instantly, taking days for blocking them all. Pouetpu DDoS attack Main article: Pouetpu-games history On April 29th, Unown got Pouetpu-games ddosed. This caused an overreaction from users of the site's community who wanted the site to be restored again. This made some users like Zeldamaster12 and 09dhowell to look at alternatives to maintain PG community, making a forum where users could stay until the page gets restored again. However, by uknown reasons, the site was restored after it passed one day from the creation of the forum. Troll account list (incomplete) These are all the accounts made by Unown in 2015 in alphabetical order. Current accounts: 289 *00000000000000000000000000000 *09's Dog *09bhowell *09dhowell cancer *09dhowell did 911 *09dhowell is a brony *09dhowell Level Rater *09dhowell's REAL account *2012man was born in 2012 lol *71001 *71002 *71003 *71004 *9gagger4lyfe *A Higher Form of Chin *aaa bab cac dad eae faf gag *AngryScientist *Anne Frank Did 911 *appendix haver *AwesomeDJ *Axew15 *Baby GL4 *BAN AND YOU WILL DIE IN 1 HOUR *bbcode is cancer *BBCODE IS FOR RETARDS *BBcode sucks lol *BEST LEVEL CREATOR EVERRRRRRRR *besties dot org *Blight isn't so bright *brendant98 loves cancer *Buffalo Bell! *CANCER CANCER CANCER CANCER *Cancer Lover *CancerLover6969696969696969669 *Captain Cancer *Carlos V loves little girls *Carlton765745671006 *chocolate rain *Chris Nall *Chris nallxxx *Christian Rights Services *Christianity is Nazism *Christians are Nazis *CLICK MY NAME *cloaca haver *Coccinella *Comment Deleter *conty *coolguy6 *cuckest cuck of all cucks *CUTE PUPPY GIFS *CYBER POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS UP *Daniel Howell *DANK MEME SPAMMER LOLOLOLOLOLL *DO NOT CLICK HERE *DOG GORE *dog gore lol *dotiv *ebin *EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *email 09sucks@urmom dot com *epin malware 4 u *F U pouetpu *free fanfics *free viruses *Frogger *fun levels to kill yourself *funlevels3 *Funny how mods can't stop me *furry yiff *garden gnome *Gravus was here *Greater Hater *greetings from 9gag *hater *hOOya *how about a cup of THIN HAIR *i enjoy clopping to mlp fanfic *I hate Pkmn Trainer Jake *i like money *I love murdering puppies *i love spamming cancer! *I want Pop to leave *I WANT POP TO LEAVE' *i!i!i!i!i *I'm Pouetpu I have autism *I****************************I *if you ban me you suck *iiiii *Illuminati *ilovedoritosmudkipsareawesome *intag *intestines haver *iousi *Isabelle *J'' *Jackson55656 *JAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJA *jasonderulo *jat23 *JEEESUUS CHRRIIIST I LOVE YOUU *jj#&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&& *Justin Bieber Baby *Justin Bieber Number 1 Fan *Justin Bieber Number 2 Fan *keep your chin up *kekekekekeekekekekekekekekekek *Kill Yourself *kill yourself plz *Kitty Katswell eats dead rats *KKK LOVER *L O N D O N *LALALALALALALALALAALALALALALAL *Lants *le 9gag army has arrived *le dancing man *le dancing mario *le dancing mario returns *le sax kid *le thin hair chin man *le thin hair chin man returns *lenny from 9gag *lenny from 9gag xD *level creator 7473 *level hater *level poster *lll *lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll *Luigibonus did 911 *Luigibonus has autism *Luigibonus has autism lol *Luigibonus is autistic *Luigibonus's REAL account *lungs haver *M4rio Blight *M4rkeyruiz97 *MALWARE 4 FREE *mareep *Mario 8light *Mario Blight's Mom *Mario commits suicide *MARIO DANCING *Mario kills himself *marioandluigi44 *marioyoshi23 *Markey Loves Pouetpu *marrrgesimpson *Meow *Meow 2 *Meow 3 *Meow returns *Mia S *Mindless Retard *mlp fanfic lover *Model Langrangian Density *MODS ARE ASLEEP LETS FAKE RATE *Mods Get Salty @ My Rates *Mods Get Salty @ My Spam *Molly *MORE CUTE GIFS *mr mackenhimer *Mr Static *Mr Static returns *nafcinoscissalcymmas *necktie *NEEEEEEEEAT *Nessie *Neutral Milk Hotel *nevk *nice puppy *notevendoommusic *O9dhowell *obey the chin *orkma *osman2001's biggest fan *osman2OO1 *Paul Williams *Peter Griffin Dubstep *pewdiepie lover lol xDDDDDDDDD *Piss *pokemonfan4764 *pop and 09 are truly in love *Pop doesn't wipe profiles LOL *Pop loves little girls *Pop x 09 everytime we touch *Pop's Pissed! *popthatcorn caused world war 2 *POPTHATCORN DID 911 *POPTHATCORN LOVES BIEBER *Popthatcorn loves little girls *Popthatcorn X 09dhowell OTP *Popthatcorn14 loves 09dhowell *Popthatcorn14 luvs 09dhowell x *Popthatcorn14' *Pouetpu EVIL CLONE AKA URMOM *Pouetpu Hater *Pouetpu is autism xD *pouetpu loves urmom *Pouetpu retarded 4 add bbcode *Pouetpu-Games is dead *Pouetpu' *Pouetpu'' *Pouetpu* *Przembot *qiq *qoq *Quality Rater *Read My Fanfic *refresh *Register (One account per comp *rejk *retina haver *RIP 7SuperMarioBros7 *RIP ZeldaHamster12 *s4sposter *SCP-662 *serac *Shovel Knight *SHREK!@#$%^&*() *Sk0plerVision *sman *smithers222 *Sonic 06 Fan *Sonic 06 Fan Returns *Steven Pinker *steven pinker returns *stevenuniversefan11 *SuperAmazingRickSatan972Strike *swiggity swag whats in the bag *Terence Hater *test acc *The Ballad of Nessie *The Ballad of Nessie 2 *The Ballad of Nessie returns *the banana *the banana returns *the banana returns! *The Knight of Spamerino *The Knight of Spamerino 2 *The Knight of Spamerino 3 *The Knight of Spamerino 4 *The Knight of Spamerino 5 *The Mods Do It For Free *the popthatcorn14 theme *The Saviour of PG *the thinner the chinner *THE ULTIMATE EMO BRONY CLOPPER *The Zipper *thin hair *thin hair accounts are Unown *thin hair chin man *thin hair chin man hates mods *thin hair chin man returns *thin hair chin man returns lol *thin hair chin man returns! *thin hair chinman *thumbs up guy *Tomoko *top 10 mlp clopfics *triangle man *ttedi *Turboman9001 is retarded *ULTIMATE BRONY CLOPPER WEEB *ultimate dank furry emo girl x *Ultimate Furry Weeaboo Brony *ultimate memelover *Unown's 34653756th alt account *ur mom *uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *uvula haver *W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W *wew lad *wewewew lad *windowboy332 *wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *wyvern *XXX MARKEY TYPO GOD XXX *XXXDubstep MasterXXX *XxxSexyModerator6969xxX *XxxSexyModerator69xxX *XXXxUltimate Level SpammerxXXX *YAOI FANGIRL XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX *your friends at 9gag *ZeldaHamster12 *Zeldamaster fugged ur mom XDDD *ZeldaMaster12 Has Thin Hair *'''' *@@@@@@@@@@@ Trivia • Unown is probably a intentional incorrect spelling of "unknown", or a reference to a pokemon character "Unown". Category:Users Category:Trolls